I Fell For My Angel!
by Kaitar4215
Summary: There's a new face in the Soul Society and will Ichigo be falling for it? Ichigo has also been having strange dreams could this new person been the reason? Boyxboy IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first story, hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Staring out the window, Ichigo tunes out the rest of the world. The teacher's lesson enters on ear and out the other. Something's been bothering him for weeks. Every night he would have dreams of a person saying, calling his name only for said strawberry unable to hear. The bell rings, meaning class is over but Ichigo doesn't pay much attention. He hears a female voice calling him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, are your listening to me?", a raven haired girl asks in annoyance. The carrot top boy says nothing but instead looks at her. She sighs "I'm heading back to the Soul Society", the girl informs him.

Then the strawberry asks something that surprises the raven girl. "Can I go with you, Rukia?", Ichigo mumbles. Rukia never expected for Ichigo to be willing to go to the Soul Society when there are no threats or action go on now. The only exciting thing that's happening is there's a new captain for squad 3. The last thing she wants is for Ichigo to come any where near this new captain. Nothing against Ichigo it's just that she doesn't want said strawberry to do something to scare away the squad 3 captain or annoy him to death. She was about to refuse when she remembered he's not going to listen her no matter what she says, he's just that stubborn. She sighs. She takes his arm and pulls him out of school. The bright sun blinds him a little but his eyes adjust. They leave their bodies and shunpo away to the park where the gate opened. They go through into the Soul Society. Rukia still hopes the idiot strawberry doesn't meet the new captain.

* * *

Ichigo separates from Rukia to explore more of the Social Society. He finds himself in District 10. "ICHIGO-KUN!", a boxem strawberry blonde yells hugging said strawberry, squeezing him into her bosom. Ichigo tries to break her hold but her hold is too tight. "Rangi…can't breathe!", Ichigo manages to choke out. She drops him. "Sorry Ichigo-kun", she replies to the strawberry who's gasping for air. Ichigo was just about to yell at the blue eyed woman for almost killing when he hears giggling.

He looks to the building behind him to see an angel. On the roof of the other building is a what looks like a girl(its hard to tell from the distance) with short golden blonde hair, big crystal blue eyes, and a captain's uniform. She looks like an angel or goddess if you want the truth. Ichigo doesn't relies he's staring at her. His gaze never away from those gorgeous blue eyes. He's so hypnotized by this 'angel' that he doesn't hear a female voice calling him. "Ichigo, ICHIGO! Are u listening?", asks Rukia. He snaps out of his trance enough to notice Rukia calling him and his mystery 'angel' gone.

Rukia kicks the strawberry, causing a bump to form on his head. He was just about to yell at the raven haired soul reaper, but instead says nothing as he notice her worried expression. "You've been so distant and unfocused lately. like a part of you is somewhere else. What's wrong with you?", she asks with even more worry in her voice. Ichigo says nothing. No one, not even Ichigo, knows what's wrong with the strawberry expect Rangiku.

She smiles to herself. She understands that Ichigo was staring deeply at the new squad 3 captain, she can't blame him the new captain is gorgeous. She keeps to herself though. She doesn't want to disappoint Ichigo by telling him his mystery girl is actually a guy. He'll figure it out eventually.

Ichigo, before following Rukia to Toshiro's/Captain Hitsugaya's office, stared at the place where his angel was. He still remembers those beautiful, crystal, blue orbs. Who is this mysterious goddess that's now haunting Ichigo's mind?

Ichigo and Rukia went to Captain Hitsugaya's office to find as usual him doing work and Rangiku doing nothing. "What do you two want?", hisses Hitsuagaya. His icy glare piercing Ichigo, making the latter uneasy. "Don't worry about him Ichigo-kun he's just mad that he was the last to find out abot the new captain of squad 3", informs Rangiku. Ichigo exhales relizing he was holding his breath. Rukia glares at the boxem woman for telling Ichigo of the new captain.

"Captain? What new Captain?",asks Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo stares blankly at everyone in the room. Rukia bites her lip, Rangiku reads a magazine, and Captain Hitsugaya does paperwork. He was going to tell the carrot top boy but is called for a captains' meeting. Hitsugaya slips out of the room and makes his way to the meeting. On his way he senses a strange, new spiritual pressure heading in the same direction. It's faint but there. The white haired prodigy puts his guard up slightly as he heads toward his destination.

* * *

Although he would never admit it, Hitsugaya was somewhat anxious to meet this new captain. He was going to make sure this captain wouldn't pull a trader stunt like Azien. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous though. He heard this new captain achieved bankai at an earlier age than he did.

"Everyone I would like to introduce, who I chosen to be squad 3's captain, Captain Yukio Nozaki", Head Captain Yamamoto states. Heads turn as the door opens revealing a boy with short golden blonde hair, big crystal blue eyes, rosy lips, soft skin, lunar pendent, in a captains' uniform.

No one could deny that this boy was beautiful. His smile was warm and his presences was almost angelic. Some eyes turned away to stop for staring at this boy. Some returned the same warmth he given them. The doors closed behind him and made him look mostly normal. He walks forward into the center of the room. He looks at the Head Captain who nods in approval. Captain Nozaki turns around to face the multiply gazes on him.

"My name is Yukio Nozaki, nice to meet you all, and I hope we get along great", Nozaki says. His sweet voice matches his looks. Before anyone could ask anything or make the slightest comment Head Captain Yamamoto dismisses everyone, except Yukio.

"Its been a long time hasn't it, Yukio", Yamamoto states to the boy. Yukio turns and smirks.

"You're right. It has been a long time Yamamoto-kun", Yukio replies to his childhood friend. Yukio is actually two years younger than Yamamoto, but unlike Yamamoto, Yukio stays 17 instead of an old man. Yamamoto gives his old friend a quick smile. Yukio returns the smile. They both agree to keep this a secret. It wouldn't be right if people knew that the new captain was actually Head Captain Yamamoto's childhood friend. With that Yukio left to explore squad 3.

* * *

Well he didn't want to just explore his squad, but all over the Soul Society. He needs a tour guide, so he doesn't get lost like he already is. He turns to see a red haired man covered in tattoos yelling at the carrot top boy who was staring at him earlier. Yukio cant help but smile at them. "It's good to see you in person Ichigo Kurosaki", he whispers to himself. So much does he want to embrace the orange haired teen but he refrains from doing so. Instead he finally gets the courage to ask both guys to give him a tour.

The arguing between stop as the stare at the angel in front of them. Blush comes to Ichigo's cheeks as he now has a closer look at his mystery angel. The strawberry is both happy and shocked, one because he found who he was looking for and two because it is a he and not a she. He finds himself staring into those hypnotic blue eyes as he did before. The pineapple coughs, breaking the silence that overcame them. He eyes the boy beauty realizing that he's the new captain, the one Captain Kuchiki mentioned.

"You're the new captain for squad 3 aren't you? I'm Renji Abarai Lieutenant of squad 6", the pineapple introduces. Nozaki nods answering the Lieutenant's question. "I'm Yukio Nozaki nice to meet you", he answers back. "And this idiot is Ichigo Kurosaki", Renji informs pointing to the male beside him. Said strawberry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I could give you a tour", the lieutenant says finally getting to the reason the captain come up to them in the first place. Captain Nozaki smiles at the boys. Ichigo's face becomes even more red as Nozaki did so. This caused the blonde prodigy to smirk and Renji to be completely clueless. Everything was going according to Nozaki's plan. On that note the boys led him through the Soul Society.

. On that note the boys led him all through the Soul Society. A couple times the blonde soul reaper would catch that the substitute staring at him. Captain Nozaki decided to have fun with the substitute by walking closer to where their shoulders touched. This caused the carrot to feel uncomfortable and the blonde to smirk. This would continue until Renji would turn around and Nozaki would move away before he could see. Every time The young captain would get even remotely close Ichigo would feel his heart beating through his chest.

Ichigo knows something's wrong with him. Something's been wrong since he started having those dreams. He didn't want to say it out loud but he finds Yukio attractive. Everything about him, his face, his body, his voice, even the way he smells. If Yukio keeps teasing him like this the teen doesn't know what he'll do. They stop in front of district 3. Yukio waves bye and thanks them for their help. When they were out of sight he couldn't help but smile at sound of the teen's heartbeat when ever he got to close. 'This is going to be a productive time here', he thought to himself.

He heads over to his room, not even bothering to say hello to all his squad. He met with his lieutenant Kira yesterday and he promised to talk to all his squad, just not today. As so as he was about to go to sleep he gets orders to go to the World of the Living. Wait! Ichigo lives in the World of the Living. This should be fun!

* * *

**Note:... 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukio arrives in the world of the Living of the World soon after orders were giving. The first thing that comes to the blonde's mind is to see Ichigo. Yukio shunpos away to the spiritual pressure that's leaking every where. He checks his cell phone that was given to him. Its 1 am. The strawberry is probably asleep by now. Yukio sits on the roof of the Kurosaki home wondering what the substitute's dreaming about.

Yukio thinks back to when he first came to Karakura Town.

* * *

Yukio was going to get a gigai from Kisuke Urahara when he saw a little orange haired boy next to a dead woman. Yukio never really cared for humans or their feelings until now. Somehow a single tear escaped Yukio's eye. He felt the boy's pain, his sorrow. He felt attached to this sorrow filled child. For a moment he lost his train of thought, so focused on the boy. A week after that incident the blonde was able to find out the boy's name. Ichigo Kurosaki. That name has gone through his ever since.

* * *

He snaps back to reality only to feel a gust a cool wind hit him to where he shivers. As quiet as he can he opens the sleeping teens window hoping not to disturb him. He steps over the peaceful human and lays next to him, comfortably curling himself next to him. He looks at the sleeping teen and blushes. He drifts to sleep, smiling next the person who has been on his mind for years.

Ichigo's eyes flutter open only to catch the sight of a beautiful creature curled up next to him. He jumps up before realizing it. Blush come to his cheeks again at the sight of Yukio's sleeping face. His expression is soft and peaceful. What makes the strawberry's face even more red is that he hears his name escape the blonde's lips. Ichigo suddenly feels his heart beating faster than normal. Why is it that Yukio makes him feel this way? Ichigo shakes his head at the ideal thought of his feelings. The soul reaper shows signs of waking up, which causes Ichigo to freak out. The blond prodigy looks up and smiles at the chocolate eyes gazing at him. Yukio sits up and stretches. Ichigo is about to question him when he places a finger over Ichigo's lips. He winks as he hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He runs to closet and closes the door. Ichigo is so confused that doesn't notice someone knocking on the door. Standing behind the door is Ichigo's little sister Yuzu. She stands there for about five minutes until her brother finally answers the door.

"Ichi-ni you have school today remember you need to get ready", Yuzu reminds her forgetful brother.

He stares at her confused then panics. He totally forgot about school, he was so distracted by Yukio he forgot. He nods at his sister who smiles and turns away. Ichigo hurries to get ready for school. He opens the closet to yell at the captain only to find him gone. He ruffles through his hair in frustration. He changes into his uniform, grabs his bag, and heads downstairs. He grabs a quick breakfast and run out the door. He runs as fast as he can, barely making it before the bell. He bolts through the classroom door, slowly his strides to a stop. Breathing heavily he can feel his lungs about to explode. His breathing slows to normal.

"What took you so long Ichi-kun", asks a familiar voice. Said strawberry looks up to see who said that, only to be surprised that it's who he least expects and wanted to see today. Yukio. Yukio snuck out of the Kurosaki house and shunpoed to the Urahara shop to pick up his gigai. Once done he got a school uniform and entered Ichigo's school. Ichigo's eyes widen at Yukio, who smiles. Ichigo grabs Yukio's wrist and pulls him to the roof.

"Ow Ichi-kun is hurting me", Yukio teases, smirking causing the carrot top to be annoyed.

"What are you doing here and how'd you get a gigai that fast?', The annoyed teen asks.

"I was sent here by the head captain, that answers your first question. The second answer is there are a lot things you don't now about me, unless you want too", the blonde says flirtatiously. The teen looks away trying to hide his blush. Yukio takes the teen's hands in his, gazing in his brown eyes. Somehow Ichigo finds himself lost in Yukio's eyes again. He snaps put of his trance enough to notice Yukio's lips inches from his. In shock he pushes back the blonde soul reaper. Yukio's eyes widen in slight fear and guilt. He glances into Ichigo's eyes questioning his actions. "Sorry", Yukio mumbles.

To tell you the truth the substitute didn't mean to push Yukio away, in fact he wanted to kiss Yukio. It's weird because he just met him, but it's like there's something, ever since they met, there. Almost like love at first sight. Of course love can't be the answer since Yukio is a guy, but the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen. He finds himself always staring at him. Yukio smiles at the teen. Before Ichigo knows it he grabs Yukio's wrist as the other male was walking away. Yukio looks at the substitute as if asking is something wrong. Ichigo opens his mouth but nothing comes out making Yukio worry.

"Hey Yukio, w..will you go out with me?", The teen finally asks.

* * *

**A/N: What's Yukio's answer? Who knows :3**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Reminder

"Hey Yukio, w…will you go out with me?", the teen finally asks.

* * *

The captain says nothing just stares at the teen. He's not really sure what to say. Never did it occur to him that Kurosaki would ask him out, especially only knowing him for a day and a half. Ichigo, himself, feels the same way. The only reason he did ask is confirm his feelings, you know to see if there if they're real or a reaction to Yukio's beautiful face. Butterflies comes to the strawberry's stomach for it seems like hours, even though its only been 5 minutes, since he asked the captain out and he still has yet to respond.

The blonde was about to question the substitutes motives, but sees the confusion and anxiety on his face so keeps to himself.

"Sure, how about tomorrow",(no school that's why) Yukio says calmly, instead of his teasing tone, finally allowing the other male to relax.

Ichigo sighs in relief. Yukio runs off to class leaving the carrot top alone. Even though the orange haired teen should be happy he's more nervous now than before. Where should he take the captain? What if things go wrong? Yukio's is like ten times older than him and with his looks probably been on hundreds of dates, what if he gets bored. 'WHY IS THIS SO FRUSTRATING!', he thinks. He's never been this nervous and frustrated before. Once he knows for sure that this feelings are just temporary then everything can go back to normal. He lets out a loud sigh. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

After school Captain Nozaki goes to the park. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing lightly, and children are playing. Even though he never and still doesn't care for human affairs he always seemed to love watching children play. Their smiling faces and laughter reminded him of his childhood.

* * *

"Nozaki get down from there before you fall!", Yamamoto warned. His hands on his hips, his black eyes glaring at the younger blonde child in the tree. Nozaki was trying to get an apple out of his mother's tree, but he didn't want just any apple he wanted one from the very top. He always thought the ones that are harder to reach taste the best. Nozaki chose to ignore his black haired friend and continued to climb. Yamamoto sighs, he knows this isn't going to end well.

Nozaki managed to pick two apples. Just when he was about to brag that he got an apple without anything bad happening, something bad happens. The branch that he was standing on breaks. Still holding on to the fruit Nozaki fell, landing on the leaf pile he raked earlier. Luckily he landed safely but sadly he would have to clean up the mess. He heard Yamamoto trying to hold back his chuckles but fails to do so and busted out laughing. Nozaki glared.

"See I told you you're gonna fall", Yamamoto laughs in a 'I told you so' way. Nozaki rolls his eyes.

"Here", the blonde says handing his friend an apple.

"You got me one?", Yamamoto asks taking the apple.

"Of course! Did you really think I went through all that trouble to get me one and not my best friend?", Nozaki says with a huge smile. Yamamoto doesn't smile back but in his eyes you can tell he's happy. He sticks his hand out to help up his reckless friend. Nozaki accepts the help and stands up. The two boys found themselves laughing for no reason.

* * *

Snapping back to reality Yukio pulls out his red cell phone and calls the one person he knows he can mostly trust. Rangiku. He asks her if she would go shopping for new clothes with him. He is fully aware of the risks that comes with shopping with Rangiku but it bets going with Rukia. He heard that she went shopping for Renji and the clothes she picked were awful. Rangiku, of course, says yes using this opportunity to shop for herself as well. They say they'll meet at the mall in 10 minutes.

As promised they meet in front of the mall. Yukio didn't bother to tell the reason why he wanted to go with her to the mall but it didn't matter to Rangiku though. She arrives with a huge smirk on her face which makes Yukio question was choosing her a right decision. Its too late now. She drags him to the nearest clothing store and they spend an hour picking and trying on clothes, it's mostly Rangiku though.

They went to about 10 different stores doing the same thing. 5 hours later Yukio is finally able to leave but has to carry about 50 bags. Rangiku walks to Orihime's house gleefully with Yukio following behind. Yukio puts Rangiku's clothes in Orihime's room. She told him to put his stuff in Orihime's closest. Do does so.

He leaves right after to lay on the grass near the bridge. He lays on the soft grass as the wind gently blows. Just when he was about to rest he's greeted by approaching footsteps. He looks up to see that it's the icy Captain Hitsugaya. He sits next to the blonde captain. Yukio can feel the cold spiritual pressure but uses his own to keep from freezing.

"What do you want Hitsugaya? I know you don't trust me so what is it?", Yukio asks the white haired prodigy. Hitsugaya glances at Yukio. He's right about not trusting him.

"I know about you and Head Captain, is it true?", Hitsugaya ask surprising Yukio.

"That we're childhood friends? Yeah but it's not the reason I became captain. I was offered the job years ago, before you were captain, I declined because I had to do other things. I'm only two years younger than Yamamoto and we were friends, but we parted ways before he was head captain. I'm almost equal to him when it comes to power, although I'm a bit smatter. And my zanpakuto is named shinkuno shino kiipaa(crimson death keeper) with is like Yamamoto's is a fire type zanpakuto", Yukio replies answering all the questions that were going through Hitsugaya's head..

Expect two, what did he have to do that he would decline being a captain, and what brought him back? Hitsugaya wants to ask those question's but chose to keep to himself. Yukio did add one more thing before leaving, he can do the same thing Hitsugaya can do only with fire. He can rise the temperature, set a person on fire, and heat things. Although his abilities are stronger. Anything that involves heat he can bend to his will, also he kind of fire proof. This leaves Hitsugaya to believe that Captain Nozaki is more dangerous than people think. Hitsugaya is going to keep a close eye on him.

Yukio knows that Hitsugaya is going to keep a close eye on him, but he doesn't care all he cares about is that he has a date with Ichigo Kurosaki. He wonders what's gonna happen tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N:Toshiro really doesn't like Yukio does he?**

**Please Review! Date tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the kind of late upload, hope you like and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the Kurosaki home, Ichigo wakes up. This time no one laying next to him. He checked the time, 9 am, its only three hours until his date. He then decides to go downstairs for some breakfast. He finds a note on the counter.

_Dear Ichnii, _

_Dad went to work and I went to Karin's soccer practice. There's some pancakes on the counter, Enjoy!_

_Love, Yuzu_

Ichigo did just that. He finished in a 5 minutes. He was very hungry. After putting his dishes away wonders what to do now. It's still early and he doesn't have to leave yet. The only thing to do is nothing, that is until Rukia and Renji storm in. Ichigo jumps in surprise as the front door slams open. The strawberry looks to the door only to his dismay find the two soul reapers he least wanted to see today. Mostly because they can't find out about his date with Yukio. Rukia pulls the red head by the arm into the Kurosaki home.

"Hey Ichigo. Yo strawberry!", they greet the adolescent.

Said teen rolls he's eyes and tries to ignore them, only to fail as they bug him half to death, mainly Renji. Rukia watches silently as her two friends argue over something stupid. She sighs, hoping they will shut up soon. Just when she's about to hit them both she hears a noise. She looks on the kitchen counter to find the noise coming from Ichigo's phone. Someone sent him a text. Fully knowing that checking someone's messages is wrong, she does it anyway. She only does it because she knows Ichigo's too busy yelling at Renji to care, and part of her is curious to see who would send him a text this early. Glancing to see if the substitute is not pay attention, he's not, she reads the message from, Captain Nozaki!

"_Hey Ichigo, you never told me where we were going. I trust that you have some idea on what we're doing today and if you don't I have a few ideas. Just don't tell me at last minute, I hate being late to a date. Also I met your sisters this morning, they're nice girls, you should be more like your sister Yuzu instead of a grump all the time. See you soon! "_

Date? He's going on a date with Captain Nozaki! Rukia quickly closed his phone trying to process what's going on. Does he like Nozaki? Even she finds him attractive, but she's a girl it's normal. She never thought that Ichigo would to. She never thought that Ichigo might be gay, she thought he liked Orihime, guess not. She glances at Ichigo and then the phone a few times. She shakes her head. It's none of her business and if Ichigo wanted her to know he would have told her, right? She gets a pain in her heart. What other secrets is he keeping from her? Why does he always have to protect her? She's perfectly capable of protecting herself. Ichigo notices Rukia's sad expression.

"Something wrong Rukia?", the teen asks, finally stops yelling at Renji.

"No I'm fine. I think you got a text", She answers changing the subject and her expression.

She hands him his phone and walks off to sit next to Renji and watch T.V. Ichigo reads the message then glances at Rukia. Did she read it? What if she read it, what does she think of him now? Rukia catches his glances and smiles. Worry fills the teen's mind. He reads the message again only to annoyed by Yukio's last comment. He quickly texts Yukio back telling him to meet at the aquarium. He closes his phone and sits across from Rukia. She can't find out, at least not yet.

* * *

Yukio reads his messages to find Ichigo text him back to meet him at the aquarium and that he's sorry he's not like Yuzu. He knew that comment would annoy him. He chuckles lightly. Him around a lot of water and fish. It should be fun, after all he can't set water on fire. He closes his eyes letting the sun kiss his skin and the wind blow softly as he lays on a bed of grass. Life is about to get more interesting ha can tell.

After three hours of hanging out with Renji and Rukia, Ichigo notices that it's time to go. What excuse can he use so he can leave on time? Luckily Rukia made one for him. She tells Renji that Ichigo promised to help show Nozaki around town since he asked. 'So she does know', Ichigo thinks, feeling ashamed. Rukia notices this and puts a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"It's ok Ichigo I won't tell anyone; promise", she whispers.

Ichigo's weakly smiles at her, mouthing thank you. She winks at him then leaves, taking Renji with her. He follows behind but goes the opposite direction.

* * *

He anxiously waits at the entrance of the aquarium. Five minutes later he spots another male with golden hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing a red shirt, white jeans, red and white high tops, black headphones around his neck, and his lunar pendant.

'Wow Yukio looks hot!', Ichigo thinks, blushing a bit, 'Wait, did I really just think that?' He tries to dismiss the thought though. He waves at the captain, getting his attention. It works. Yukio smiles a bright smile and waves back to his date.

He approaches the orange haired teen wearing black jeans, a grayish plaid shirt, a black wristband, a chain hanging from his side, and white and black tennis shoes. He blushes slightly at how hot the substitute looks. Blue eyes meet brown as the boys finding themselves staring at each, until Ichigo gets an uneasy feeling. He glares at the eyes of lots of girls staring at them with red cheeks. Yukio chuckles softly at Ichigo glaring. He gently places a hand on the slightly taller male's cheek, turning his head to face him.

"You know you can ignore them. They're harmless after all", Yukio says softly.

_"_I just don't like that they're staring at you like that, that's all", Ichigo responds truthfully, smiling a little at the warmth of the Yukio's hand.

The captain's eyes widen slightly in surprise but softens in happiness. His heart beats slightly faster at the strawberry's comment. Was Ichigo jealous because they were looking at him. In truth they weren't just looking at Yukio but Ichigo as well. Who can blame them though, Ichigo is hot! Yukio drops his hand off of Ichigo's face, much to the teen's dislike. He actually enjoyed Yukio's warmth. He takes Yukio's hand, which catches the captain by surprise, and the walk inside.

Inside they are greeted by white tiled floors, and different shapes of glass tanks filled with hundreds of fish. Some of which reminds Yukio of the fish near the Great Barrier Reef when he lived in Australia. The blonde prodigy runs to the nearest tank full of fish and a hammerhead shark. He presses his fingers against the cool glass, watching the sea creatures. Ichigo stays a little farther away, watching the beautiful captain. Said captain turns around smiling a dazzling smile at the spiky haired teen. Yukio rushes and takes Ichigo's hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and pulls him off to explore the rest of the Aquarium.

Despite being pulled around everywhere Ichigo's actually having fun. Never does he let go of Yukio's hand, he doesn't want to. His heart is beating in sync with the 'angel' of a captain. Yukio finally stops dragging Ichigo everywhere and sits down on a bench. Yukio finally lets go of the strawberry's hand, which makes said strawberry sad, but the blonde doesn't notice. Ichigo sits close but not that close to Yukio, which the blonde takes advantage of. Out of nowhere Yukio grabs Ichigo's shoulder and pulls him down to where the strawberry's head is resting on his lap. Ichigo blinks a few times trying to figure out what just happened. Yukio pulled him down so fast he didn't even feel it. Yukio gently pets Ichigo's orange hair, which is surprising soft. Normally, Ichigo wouldn't allow someone to do this, but when Yukio does it feel nice.

Again blue eyes met brown as Yukio continues to pet Ichigo while humming a song. Again Ichigo finds the captain's voice angelic. The beautiful blue eyes that he always stares at looks up at the tanks breaking some of the moment. The only thing that is going through Ichigo's mind is that he doesn't want this moment to end.

"I…I want to know more about you", Ichigo whispers without thinking, which causes the 'angel' to smile.

"So does that mean you want to on another date with me?", the blonde captain asks.

"Yeah I do, which means we'll be dating, right?", Ichigo answers taking Yukio's free hand.

Much to Ichigo's pleasure, he nods. As before Yukio intertwines their fingers. Ichigo sits up so that they are at eye level. He moves his hand so that it comfortably in Yukio's. Ichigo tries something that he wanted to do yesterday but pushed Yukio away before it could be done. He tries to kiss Yukio. Taking Yukio's arm he slowly pulls him close. At first hesitant but he finally presses his lips against the captain's. The kiss is nice and slow, you know for a first kiss. Yukio's lips are soft and sweet.

Yukio can feel his heart beating faster than ever before. He places a hand on Ichigo's neck. Soon the kiss becomes more deep, more passionate. Never in his life did he feel so happy, so full of joy, so complete.

* * *

**Ichigo kissed a boy and he liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 6**

Sadly like all great things must come to an end. They stop only because they needed to breathe. The kiss was Ichigo's first and he thought it was amazing. At first, he only brought Yukio to the Aquarium to prove he doesn't feelings for him, but boy was he wrong. Ichigo actually now realizing that he's falling for the new captain. There's silence between them until broken by Yukio.

"My parents died when I was 6 so my little sister Yuri and I had to live with my aunt. Everyone liked me, not because of my personality, but because of my appearance. And because of that I would distance myself from people. I was different from people. I was smarter than most kids my age, I was faster and I was much stronger despite the way I looked", Yukio tells Ichigo.

Ichigo listens closely to Yukio as he tells him his story, happy that he's willing to tell him something personal.

"My parents died in a fire and since then I had a habit of burning things when I was depressed or scared. My aunt took us in, not because she liked us, just because we were her darling sister's kids. She hated us actually, she never even really looked at us, which was ok with me. She would leave for months at a time, leaving me to fend for myself and my sister. Sometimes she would come back drunk. One time she did she was about make something to eat. I went into the kitchen to help her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She saw me and looked at me in disgust. It was the first time anyone has every looked at me like that. She grabbed my neck and pinned me to the floor. Holding a knife she was about to stab me when she just burst out in tears, dropping the knife. I was able to run away but she stilled hated me", He continues, sorrow coming to his voice.

Hearing that made sorrow come to Ichigo's heart, as if feeling his pain. Without thinking he pulls the sorrow filled captain into a warm embrace. Yukio embraces him back. He stops talking, afraid of revealing what really happened. Taking in Ichigo's warmth he closes his eyes, thinking back to that day.

* * *

His aunt was really angry and drunk. She swayed and stumbled, knocking things over. Every time she did she would curse. She stumbled around the dim lighted kitchen in search for food. Awakened by the banging of pots and pans, Yukio walked quietly to the source of the sound. Peaking through the crack of the door, he stayed a quiet as possible while his eyes scanned the only room that has light. He sighed to himself to find the person was his aunt and not an intruder. He opened the door and leaned against the doorway. She glared at the 13 year old who was casually leaning against the doorway. Without saying a word Yukio cooked for her. The woman let out a icy growl but let the boy do what he wanted. He set the food on the wooden table she sat at. Yukio continued to stay silent trying not to make eye contact with his aunt, pissing her off. At full strength she knocked everything off the table in anger. Before managing to escape the kitchen to his room, she grabbed the boy by his shoulder spinning him around. Once facing her, she grabbed him by his small neck and slammed him onto the wooden floor.

She glared at him in otter disgust. Her long, messy black hair covered her face, but the boy could feel her hot breath. She grabbed a knife that she knocked on the floor. She held the blade up.

"You did it didn't you? You took her from me! You'll pay!", She yelled making Yukio's eyes widen. You could see the madness in her eyes. Just when she was about to stab him Yukio felt hot tears on his cheeks. An endless stream of tears ran down his aunt's face. "Kyo…ko", his mother's name escaped the woman's lips. His aunt saw her beloved sister in the child for he looked exactly like her. Yukio blinked and when they opened, his eyes weren't blue but a crimson red. His aunt jumped in horror. Suddenly the room was on fire but only it was an illusion. An illusion caused by her nephew. Unlike his aunt he didn't look horrified but instead smiled. His aunt clenched her head and screamed, luckily Yuri wasn't in the house but over a friend's. Yukio found her pain somewhat amusing. Smiling to himself he left his horrified aunt alone.

* * *

He opens his eyes only to find himself still in Ichigo's embrace. He digs his face farther into Ichigo's shoulder making the teen's scent stronger.

"Thank you", Yukio whispers catching the substitute off guard. Ichigo just smiles and holds him tighter. Somehow he feel's that no matter what he wants to protect Yukio.

Two pairs of eyes silently watch the two boys, smiling to themselves. The captain is fully aware that they're being watched, but chooses to keep quiet not wanting to ruin the moment. They both let go of one another. Which saddens on of the girls who is watching them. Yukio asks Ichigo to wait for him at the exit. The orange haired teen nods and leaves.

"Rangiku, Rukia, you can come out now", Yukio says after Ichigo is out of sight.

Said girls come out form where they were hiding lowering they're heads for they have been discovered. The captain chuckles lightly. They smile nervously at the blonde who smirks a little.

"Don't worry I won't tell him that you both were spying on us", The blonde adds placing a finger over his lips. He walks away before they could comment.

Yukio sees Ichigo leaning against the wall near the exit waiting for him as promised. The soul reaper runs up and takes Ichigo's hand in his, catching the teen off guard. Yukio smiles at him causing him to smile back. Ichigo notices he feels do different around the captain. Almost as if all his problems disappear every time he sees the blonde smile. He feels said captain taking him somewhere but he's to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. He takes this opportunity to do something they both didn't expect. He picks up the blonde carrying him bridal style. He finds that Yukio is surprisingly lighter than he looks. Blush comes to the blondes cheeks as he wraps his arms around the other's neck. His bangs covers his face so the other can't see him blush. Ichigo smirks at the embarrassed 'angel' in his arms. Ichigo finds a good spot on the grass by the bridge. He sits down but doesn't go of the blue eyed teen, now on his lap.

"Why'd you do that", Yukio mumbles still hiding his face. The other smiles. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to try something. It just felt right I suppose", Ichigo says trying to explain as best he can even he really didn't know.

"Your so weird, Ichigo", Yukio whispers, smiling to himself. Ichigo could feel his heart skip a beat as the person in his arms whispered his name. He blushes slightly. Suddenly Ichigo's badge and Yukio's phone goes off. There must be a hollow. Yukio checks his phone. "The hollow is in the park!", Yukio urges.

Yukio gets off of the teen quickly. The captain places a piece of candy in his mouth, then exits his body. Ichigo exits his body as well. They shunpo to the park. Instead of a hollow there are two Arrancar ,probably weak ones who were able to escape.

"Oh look its two sol reapers, I'm so scared", the pink haired Arrancar mocks to her friend. "Yeah so scared", the brunette boy giggles.

Yukio glares at them, preparing to draw his zanpakuto. Without thinking, as usual, Ichigo attacks the brunette. The captain sighs at the boy's recklessness. So business attacking the boy Ichigo forgets about the girl near him. She smirks taking this moment to try and kill the strawberry. She raises her hand and creates a cero directed at him. Yukio quickly jumps in front of the attack and stops the cero with his hand, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock. Yukio smiles at Ichigo and grabs Ichigo, pulling him away.

"Stay here", Yukio orders in a tone that means 'don't question me and do what I say'. He pulls out his zanpakuto. Its blade was transparent and the handle was gold with designs going up the blade. He holds it to where it's resting on his shoulder. For the first time ever he saw a change in Yukio. His eyes are serious, deadly. The two Arrancars attack the captain at the same time. Yukio dodges the attacks like its nothing, pissing them off.

"STAND STILL", the pink haired one yells. Yukio smirks. "Ok", he agrees throwing them off.

Yukio stands still, his smirk never leaving his face. The girl smirks coming fast, her blade pointing at the captain. Yukio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. She was closer now. Soon he opens his eyes only they aren't crystal blue anymore. No they're crimson red. Yukio moves slightly to where she misses. Out of nowhere two large slashes appear across her body, setting her on fire. The others watch with wide eyes. Yukio glances at Ichigo with sadness in his eyes. With the same little effort he used to kill the first Arrancar he kills the second. Ichigo watches this in slight fear. '_Yukio what are you?', _Ichigo thinks. Yukio slightly approaches the substitute causing said teen to slightly move back. The blonde stops, then shunpo in front of Ichigo. Before the teen could react Yukio has his face in his hands.

"Sorry but I have to do this", Yukio whispers. Ichigo's vision starts to blur until everything is black.

His eyes flutter open. He feels something, more like someone laying on him. He looks to his side to find Yukio sleeping peacefully(not really) next to him. Ichigo smiles. They must of fell asleep because he can't remember anything after Yukio was sitting on his lap. The blonde slowly opens his eyes. Ichigo smiles as he gazes into the crystal blue eyes he loves. They both sit up. Yukio leans against the other.

"I better get going I promised an old friend I would help them move today", Yukio lies. Ichigo nods. Before leaving he steals a quick kiss and walks off with a smile. Yukio on the other hand stays.

"Do enjoy following me around, Histugaya?", Yukio asks in a serious tone. "Nice performance at the park", the white haired captain says sarcastically. Yukio lets out a low growl.

Yukio's eyes turn red and he glares at the other captain causing the other to jump slightly. "Keep your mouth shut about everything you know about me", Yukio threatens.

"And I don't?", asks Hitsugaya who will soon wish he didn't.

Yukio fully turns to face Hitsugaya completely. Suddenly Hitsugaya feels as if his whole body is on fire. He doubles over in pain. "You don't want to know", Yukio answers. He puts his hand in his pockets and walks away, his eyes changing back.

As he leaves Hitsugaya's pain starts to leave as well. He coughs a couple times catching his breath. 'What exactly is he?', he thinks. He listens to Yukio's threats and promises to keep to himself.

* * *

Yukio walks with his hands in pockets to his sister's house. His sister Yuri moved into an apartment fairly close to Karakura Town. He gets to her house and puts the spare key in the door. He opens it and takes off his shoes. Once inside he locks the door and turns on the light. He finds Yuri not there so he decides to take a shower. He turns the water on and undresses. He takes a moment to look at his back in the mirror before stepping the shower. He traces the wings on his back that look like two scars. He steps into the shower letting the hot water relax his muscles. He closes his eyes. Today was probably the best day of his life until those two idiots messed it up and then Hitsugaya. He shakes his head. Ichigo likes him and that's all that matters. He turns the water off and dries himself and his hair. He wraps a towel around his waist as he uses the other to dry his wet hair. He exits the bathroom, walking towards his room when the front door opens. His sister Yuri walks in. Her blonde hair into a ponytail, her emerald eyes full of joy. She tops and covers her eyes not wanting to see her almost completely naked brother. Yukio chuckles at her. He rolls his eyes and goes to get dressed. He comes back out wearing a t shirt and pajama pants.

"Had fun on your date big brother", Yuri asks making dinner. Yukio nods. "You didn't reveal anything important, did you", she asks knowing how much her brother likes the human. He shakes his head.

"No matter what Yuri no on can know what we are, that's why we left", Yukio says calmly. Yuri walks up behind her brother and hugs him. "I know big brother, I know".

* * *

**A/N: What are they? Why is Yukio acting different? How come Ichigo can't remember? Why am i asking all these Question!**

**Yukio: because your crazy and why did you make me seem almost bipolar?**

**Me: don't kow bored i guess**

**Yukio: -_-**

**Me: :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hello!**

* * *

Yukio plops himself on the couch in front of the T.V. Yuri continues to cook. Yukio quickly gets up and walks to the window. He sits on the windowsill and stares at the moon. The cool air blows making his hair blow a little. He wonders what Ichigo's thinking right now. His thoughts are interrupted by the warmth of his little sister. She sits on his lap and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her, stroking her soft blonde hair. He opens his mouth and beings to sing his mother's lullaby to her.

"_Hush, listen, to the sound of the night, the moon shines so bright, in the night sky. Hush, listen to the words of this song, your heart will sing along, just listen. Let your dreams come true, hear the song that lives in you, let your imagination run wild, while you sleep sweet child, sleep sweet child. Hush, sleep, to the sounds of the night, the moon shines so bright, in the night sky. Hush, sleep, to the words of your song, when your heart sings along, just listen", _he sings softly.

Yuri drifts to sleep on her brother. Yukio continues to stroke his sleeping sister's hair until she is completely asleep. He lifts her up and carries her to her room. He tucks her in bed as if she was a little kid, in his eyes she was. He moves her bangs and kisses her forehead. He silently exits her room and goes back where he was before. He closes his eyes and dreams.

* * *

Ichigo went home and refused to tell his family where he had been all that time. All they know is it had to be fun because he came back with a smile. He took a shower then changed clothes and plopped on his bed. He already ate before coming home so he wasn't hungry. He stared at the moon, the same time Yukio was looking at it and thought about him.

He sighs then lays on his bed. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. He wakes up or he thinks he wakes up and looks around. There is fog everywhere but other than that everything is white. Its almost Angelic. He hears humming and follows the sound. He walks until most of the fog disappears to reveal a forest. He runs into the forest getting closer to the sound. He stops when he finds a person in a red cloak kneeling over water as if looking at their reflection. Ichigo steps a little closer only to step on a stick and makes a loud crack. The person looks up in alarm. Long blonde manages to escape it's hood. The person stands. Ichigo can kind of tell it's a boy. The boy wears no shoes so you can see a golden ankle bracelet on he's right ankle.

"I…Ichigo!", the boy says in shock. His voice is sweet yet familiar. "Y…Yukio!", Ichigo responds realizing the familiar voice. But how can it be Yukio? This boy's hair is long and his eyes are…. The boy looks up more to where you can see his face. Him and Yukio look alike but his eyes are crimson red and reflect maturity than Yukio's kind of childish eyes. Wait! Where has Ichigo seen those eyes before?

"Are you the person that I've been dreaming about?", Ichigo asks thinking back to past dreams.

The boy nods shyly. Two pure white wings appear out of the boys back. "Ichigo", the boy says.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO!", a familiar voice yells quietly. The teen wakes up in alarm only to it's Yukio who is calling his name.

"What is it?", he asks yawning. Yukio glares at the teen. "Ichigo, I'm leaving to go back to the Soul Society in two days and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house", Yukio answers with a smile.

"Your house?", Ichigo asks. That grabbed his attention. He all was wondered where Yukio would sleep since it wasn't with him and not Orihime.

"Yes my house or my sister's house actually, but never mind that. I want you to meet my little sister Yuri", Yukio replies. '_Yukio's sister, I thought his entire family was dead', _Ichigo thinks. "Ichigo she's very much alive as I am", Yukio continues as if reading the strawberry's mind.

Ichigo nods causing the other to smile. "Great! See you in the morning", Yukio says kissing the other.

In a flash the blonde is gone leaving Ichigo a little confused but happy. Ichigo goes back to sleep waiting for morning to come.

* * *

When morning comes Ichigo opens his eyes only to close one so the light won't blind him. He lets out a loud yawn. Today he will meet Yukio's sister Yuri. Excitement fills the teen's mind. He changes into something causal but not too causal since it's still a date in a way. He gets a text from Yukio telling him where they live. He smiles to himself. He rushes downstairs, past his family. He leaves the house before his dad could attack him. On the way he runs into Rangiku, Rukia, Toshiro, and Renji.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry?", asks Rukia. The carrot top smiles which shocks everyone.

"Yukio invited me over his house he told me that his sister makes the best cakes in the world", Ichigo answers, his smile never leaving his face.

"Can we come I want to meet Nozaki's sister", Rangiku asks sounding excited. Ichigo thinks about her question. If they go then he and Yukio can't be seen 'together'. Without warning Rangiku grabs Ichigo by his arm and pulls him in the direction the boy was heading in.

They force Ichigo to show them where the new captain lives. They knock on the apartment door and wait. They door opens and on the other side is not Yukio but a girl. She has long blonde hair, emerald green eyes and an innocent looking face. She appears to be 15. She, like her brother, looks like an angel.

"You guys must be big brother's friends. Come in", she says with a childish smile. Her voice full of as much innocence as her looks.

They walk in and look in awe. It was a pretty big apartment for just two people. The furniture looked expensive, the place was spotless, and it smells like vanilla. Their thoughts are interrupted by the sweet sound of a violin. Ichigo and Rukia follow the sound. They enter a light room. They spot Yukio sitting on the windowsill, playing his violin. His eyes had such intensity, such passion, in them as he plays. It's almost like he's a different person. He stops playing, noticing two figures staring at him. He smiles at them, losing all seriousness in his eyes, returning to himself.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia! Welcome to our home, You like?", he asks putting his instrument away.

They nod at him. Rukia leaves before saying what she wanted to say. She shuts the door leaving them alone. Ichigo becomes nervous for no reason. Yukio smiles at the other knowing he's uncomfortable. Well he wasn't exactly uncomfortable just didn't know what to do or say. He was captivated by Yukio's song and his eyes. They both expressed pain but in such a beautiful way. Every note expressed its own story. He snaps back to reality as his thoughts are interrupted by soft lips on his. He pulls Yukio closer deepening the kiss. Ichigo sticks his tongue in, while Yukio opens his mouth granting him access. He explores every inch of the captains mouth. They stay like until Yukio hears his sister call his name. He quickly pulls away causing the other to growl in annoyance. Yukio chuckles to himself and walks out the door.

"Big brother!", Yuri says with joyful eyes. She runs to hug him as if he had been gone for a long time. "What's up my darling Yuri?", Yukio asks stroking her hair.

Everyone watches in silence. Yukio seems different. That's twice today that he acted different. He seems more like an adult. In his eyes you can see maturity and wisdom. Ichigo starts to question which is the real Yukio. Is it the fun, adorable Yukio that he has come to know? Or is it this mature, passionate Yukio that's starting to appear. Only a few people knows the answer to these questions. One of them is in the room, or at least he's starting to know. Yukio looks away from his sister to find everyone's eyes on them, mainly him. He clears his throat causing his sister to let go. In the Yukio attitude they knew he dismisses himself and steps outside. He leans against the door and sighs. He didn't like the way they were looking at him. At least it was better than the way people use to stare at him. Some would have lustful eyes, some envy, others just pure amazement. Although he has gotten use to it he still hates the looks.

He starts to run away, trying to run from all the stares. He runs until something grabs his wrist. He turns around to find that something is Ichigo. Ichigo looks into the other's eyes.

"You run pretty fast Yukio. I'm amazed!", Ichigo jokes. The captain says nothing, he doesn't even smile. "Why'd you leave? You seemed uncomfortable before you left"

"Ichigo I'm fine, just needed some air", Yukio lies with a fake smile. Which isn't convincing since Ichigo doesn't smile back.

"I have so many questions Yukio, but one question I have answered is that I love you", Ichigo says pulling the other into an embrace, "I just want to know more about you, everything actually. Please Yukio"

Yukio's heart skipped a beat when the teen said he loved him. He thinks for moment before answering. "I…I love you too Ichigo but please trust me. In time I'll tell you everything, just wait", he says truthfully before pushing the teen off him.

Ichigo grins and nods. He takes Yukio's hand in his and walks with him back to the apartment.

* * *

"I see, so they are on Earth, this should be fun" , a man laughs in a low deep voice.

"Y…Yes s…sir, they live in Karakura town", another man says with fear in his voice. The other man smirks. "Soon one of them will be my new pet", he saws watching both siblings on a huge screen, mainly Yukio.

* * *

Before they get there Yukio gets a message saying to return to the Soul Society. He sighs. Ichigo looks at him in concern. Yukio tells him he has to leave making the strawberry sad. Yukio kisses him and runs away. Ichigo goes back to the apartment to find everyone except Yuri gone. Well Yuri isn't a soul reaper so that explains that. Ichigo sits next to her and Yuri smiles.

"Um Yuri can you do me a favor?", Ichigo asks knowing his question will make Yukio mad but he has to know. She nods. "Can you tell me everything you know about your brother?"

Yuri thinks for a moment. She knows she's not suppose to tell anyone anything about them, you know for safety reasons. Should she tell him, after all he is her brother's boyfriend would it be wrong? Plus he's not an ordinary human so that helps. She smiles at him. "Sure Ichigo", she says then begins.

Everybody else arrives at the Soul Society. Yukio goes to his squad and s promised says hi to everyone. No one says hi back, not because they don't want to, it's because they can't. They never expected their new captain to be that beautiful. Yukio doesn't really mind though, he has work to do. Everyone else goes to their squad except Captain Hitsugaya. He was called to speak with the Head Captain in private.

The captain of squad 10 follows orders and goes to meets with the Head Captain Yamamoto. He probably called him to discuss the new captain. And he is right.

"Captain Hitsugaya you are a very intelligent captain. I figure you have questions and some information regarding Captain Nozaki", The Head Captain says to the boy in front of him.

"Yes I do. I found out that you both were childhood friends", Hitsugaya speaks. The Head Captain says nothing as if he doesn't care if the boy talking to him knows that fact. No, what catches his attention is wait the boy says next. "I also know that he can control fire at will and his eyes turn a crimson color. Head Captain if I may ask what is Yukio?", he asks.

"He is a Soul Reaper" Yamamoto answers knowing that's not what the other meant.

"But he's not just any Soul Reaper is he?", The white asking wanting answers.

* * *

**Yukio: So people are finding out what i am?**

**ME: Yep isn't it great!**

**Yukio:... No comment **

**Ichigo: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I was lazy before but finally wrote and****here it is! Please Review!**

* * *

Yamamoto hesitated to explain to the young captain the truth about Captain Nozaki but soon does explain.

"Yukio Nozaki is part of a strong yet rare race called Guardians. They are able to control an element. In Nozaki's case fire. Anything relating to fire he can control, for example lighting, light, and fire itself. Their senses are stronger than most being stronger, fast, able to hear, see, and smell better than most people. They are also able to create illusions, enter dreams, and erase one's memory. They can be very dangerous if not able to control their abilities. They are known to have excellent looks and a tattoo on their back that looks like wings. The tattoo acts likes a seal to hide their wings", Yamamoto informs the young captain.

Hitsugaya stares wide eyes at the Head Captain. He's not sure what to say now. He just learned of what Yukio is and is not sure what to say.

"We were friends for a long time. I wanted him to a captain but he turned the offer down. He said he had to train, to control his powers so he can protect the only family he has left", the Head Captain continues.

"But to protect her from what exactly?" Hitsugaya asks.

* * *

Ichigo stares wide eyes at Yuri. So that's what he is. Yuri looks at the other in concern. Was it right to tell him? Will he still love her big brother now? These thoughts run through Yuri's head on instant reply. Ichigo smiles relieving Yuri. She sighs realizing she was holding her breath.

"And your ok with what we are?", asks Yuri. Ichigo nods. "Like I said I'm in love with Yukio no matter what", Ichigo replies in a matter-of- fact way.

Yuri opens her mouth to add something else "Well one last secret to reveal. Yukio and Yuri isn't really our names. It's names we grown accustom to in order to fit in with other people our real names are…"

* * *

Hitsugaya walks to squad 3 after his discussion with Head Captain Yamamoto. He ignores everyone there giving them an icy glare. He opens the door to Captain Nozaki's office to find said blonde to be sleeping on his couch, his back facing the office. He closes the door behind him. Yukio hears the boy come in and looks over his shoulder.

"So he told you about me?", Yukio asks refusing to look at the other captain. Hitsugaya nods when the other glanced over his shoulder. "I see, so do you want something?"

Just when Toshiro is about to answer the door slams open. The cause of this action is Ichigo who is accompanied by Yuri. Telling by Ichigo's face he's not exactly happy. Yukio fully turns around, now facing them. He puts his arms behind his head and rest on them.

"I was ok with knowing what you are but why did you lie to me!", Ichigo yells. Yukio's eyes widen then glare at his sister who hides behind Ichigo. "Answer me!"

Yukio sighs. "Seeing by your sudden outburst my sister told you everything. Besides, what did I lie about?", he asks in an 'I don't really care that you're mad' attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were and what your **real **name was?", Ichigo asks sounding more calm but hurt.

"Ichigo I love you, I really do, but we only been on one date and known each other for a few days. Did it matter exactly what I was. Also Yukio is my real name", He replies anger growing in his voice. Hitsugaya watches silently as the two boys glare at each other. Ichigo opens his mouth to say something when an explosion not too far goes off. They all rush to the scene to find half of division 10 on fire. They follow a strange new spiritual pressure far from where they were. They meet with all the other captains, some of their lieutenants and Head Captain Yamamoto. Dark clouds soon fill the sky.

"It wasn't wise for you to attack us", Soi Fon growls.

A man with short dark green hair, golden catlike eyes, and a x like scar on his face gives the captain of squad two a wolf like smirk.

"I mean no harm", he lies "I've just come to reclaim what is mine". They all look at him in suspicion.

He looks through the crowd of soul reapers and spots Yukio and Yuri. He smirks. With one of his hand he forces everyone except the siblings to kneel.

"You two are more beautiful than I expected, young Apollo and Artemis. Since I only acquire one of you I have no need for you Artemis", he says. Yukio or Apollo stands in front of his sister protectively.

With a snap of his fingers, chains comes out of his black cloak and grabs Apollo. The chains wrap around the blonde bidding his arms to his sides. He's lifted into air.

"Now my beautiful pet, show me what you really look like!", He laughs snapping his fingers again.

All the other people can only watch as the Guardian screams in agony. Ichigo yells his love's name. Light glows from the boy's chest so bright it blinds everyone. When the light dims, it reveals another person. In Yukio's place is a teen with long blonde hair in a ponytail, the ends of the blonde hair red, the bangs on his face are pulled back kind of spiky, his eyes are crimson red, he is barefoot with a golden bracelet around his ankle, and wearing a bright red cloak. His crimson eyes glaring at the man who chained him.

"Come with me peacefully Apollo and I'll let all your friends go", The man warns, dropping the guardian. Apollo lands on his feet but stumbles back into his sister's arms. "What will it be?"

Apollo looks around at all of the soul reapers. Some looking back at him, most trying to break free. He nods at the man who smirks. He starts to walk towards him when someone grabs his wrist. He looks down to see it's Ichigo. He gives the substitute a sad smile.

"You don't have to go!", Ichigo says with sadness in his voice. Apollo shakes his head. "I have to Ichigo, but I do thank you for everything. I love you", he whispers in the teen's ear.

With that Ichigo let's go trying to hold back the pain he feels. He just let go of the guy of his dreams, literally. He loves Apollo, no he's in love with him. He looks over to Yuri or Artemis who is crying her eyes out. Yukio finally reaches the man.

"Don't get any ideas my pet. This armor is fireproof" the man whispers. His voice is like daggers piercing the guardian's eardrum. Apollo growls.

He snaps his fingers and chains tie the blonde up. He snaps his fingers again and the soul reapers are let go but at the same time about 100 hollows and a few people appear.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!", Apollo snaps. "No I said I'll let them go. I never said I wouldn't kill them", the man responds with bloodlust eyes.

"ICHIGO!", Apollo cries. "APOLLO!", Ichigo yells rushing to get the guy he loves.

Before he can get close enough something kicks him in his gut, sending him flying. He reaches out to his angel but falls to the ground as they disappear.

* * *

Apollo is pushed into a dark room. He catches himself before falling on the floor. His chains are taken off of him.

"Get comfortable, you'll be here for a while", The man states.

"You know my name, now tell me your's", Apollo growls making the other smirk.

"My dearest apologies my dear guardian. My name is shadows", the man or shadows replies.

The blonde says nothing more, fully knowing that no matter what he says he's not leaving anytime soon. Shadows leaves, locking the door behind him. Apollo looks around the room. There is only one window that's bolted shut, the walls have seals on them. there's a water bed, a closet full of new clothes, and a bathroom. They really tried to make the room somewhat nice but fireproof.

He lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He wonders what Ichigo is doing. He sighs. He walks to the bathroom and undresses. He takes down his ponytail, letting his hair fall. If his eyes were emerald and the ends of his hair weren't red then you would think he was Artemis. He laughs at the thought. He turns the hot water to the shower and steps in. He closes his eyes letting the hot drops hit his soft skin. He steps out, quickly drying himself before the cold air hits him. He changes back into his clothes and walks over to the bed. Pulling his knees up to his chest he rests his head on them. He breaks the seal on his back causing his pure white wings to appear. Two 14 feet wings appear, one wrapped around its owner, the other spread out. Soon the doors open and a shy woman appears. She says nothing at first, her face in awe at the boy's beautiful white wings. She shakes her head trying to focus.

"M…Master Shadows r…request to see you g…guardian", she mumbles.

The winged male nods and follows her. He glances around, noticing seals all around. Mostly to keep him from escaping. The lady leads him down a long dark hallway where they stop in front of large doors. Apollo smiles at her causing bright red blush to form on her cheeks. He pushes the door open to find Shadows sitting on his thrown. He smirks at the male walking towards him.

"I've called you here so you can play for me", he says to the blonde.

With a snap of his fingers a woman hands Apollo a case. He opens the case to find his violin. He hesitates to take it out of the case. Looking at Shadows' glare he takes it out and rests his chin on it. He places the bow on the strings and plays. The notes are beautiful but sad. The guardian closes his eyes, continuing playing. The women in the room try to hold back their tears from this sad song. Shadows glares harder.

"ENOUGH!", he barks, "Play something happier"

Apollo opens his eyes, unfazed be the sudden harsh tone the man had. His eyes showing anger and amusement at the man holding him captive but nods. He closes his eyes once more and thinks of Ichigo. These thoughts relaxes him as he plays again, in a happier tone. Shadows smiles at the song. His emotions change to be as happy as the current tone.

* * *

While the older sibling plays for the evil man, the younger one fights alongside the soul reapers trying to kill the hollows. She grabs Ichigo by the wrist, making him pay attention to her.

"We have to save my brother", she whispers. "How? We don't even know where he is", Ichigo states.

"I know where he is, don't ask how I just do. We need to hurry, NOW", she commands.

Chills run down Ichigo's spine but he nods. She takes his hand and they disappear. They reach the outside of a large, dark castle. With her bow in hand, she takes some arrows and starts shooting the guards. Once they were down, the two sneak inside trying to find her brother. Their ears are soon greeted by women screaming. They follow the source, pushing the large doors open. Their eyes widen at what they find. The bottom of the walls are on fire but not burning, a few guards unconscious, women huddling in a corner, and Apollo who is standing the middle(his wings are sealed away) with a arm out almost as if holding something. That something is his kidnapper who is floating midair with a look of pain.

"BROTHER!", Artemis cries out.

Said brother turns around, losing his concentration. "Artemis, Ichigo?", he mumbles with a confusing look.

Shadows takes this moment and swings his arm as if slapping someone. This sends Apollo flying through the wall. Shadows falls to the ground, coughing up blood. He smirks at the two teens glaring at him. Angry, Ichigo changes into bankai form while Artemis rushes to her brother's side. Swords clash as Ichigo and Shadows fight. Apollo's eyes open with anger. He grabs his zanpakuto and struggles to his feet.

"Ban…kai", he whispers.

His zanpakuto turns into a scythe, the blade blood red, the handle black. His face is hidden underneath his hood to where you can only see his lips. The entire room in engulfed in flames. He shunpos in front of Ichigo, grabbing Shadows' sword with his hand. All eyes widen as warm blood drips out of his hand onto the floor. A smirk makes its way to the boys lips. Shadows jumps back, glaring at the person who is licking his wound. Apollo stops to looks at Shadows slowly, revealing one red eye. Shadows' eyes widen more as the guardian shunpos behind him. Said guardian mumbles something but the man doesn't hear as the scythe slices him. His body is set on fire, turning him to ash. Apollo's scythe disappears as he rushes to embrace his berry. Said berry blinks a couple times to process what just happened but smiles and embraces the other back.

"The place is coming down!", yells Artemis.

The boys let go of each other and looks around. The place was falling apart. A woman yells over to them, motioning them to follow her. They do so. She shows them to a opened gate, which they are pushed through. The good thing is they are in the World of the Living. The bad thing is they are falling from the sky. Ichigo and Artemis scream while Apollo yawns. They fall into the ocean. They all quickly swim to shore out of the freezing water. Artemis is the first one out of the water, followed by the other two. They all stare at each other then burst out laughing. Ichigo stops laughing first and smiles at the other male. He takes the other by the hand.

"So which is it? Yukio or Apollo?", Ichigo asks still smiling.

The other smiles back. "Well Apollo is my guardian name, or the name my father gave me at birth, but Yukio is my human name, which my mother and everyone else called me. So anyone one is fine since they are both my name", He answers.

"Well Yukio is the name you said your's was so I'll call you that", Ichigo replies.

Yukio wraps his arms around the other's neck, pursing their lips together. Ichigo wraps his arms around Yukio's waist, pulling him close. Artemis walks away, giggling. She's happy her brother finally finds somebody to love. Ichigo and Yukio don't pull away yet. Yukio missed these human lips, even though it wasn't that long since he last kissed them. In Ichigo's mind he missed the other's lips too. It brings a warmth to his heart he never felt before. He can honestly say he is without a doubt in love with this guy, his angel.

* * *

**Me:Aww they love each other**

**Yukio: Yep! :3**

**Me: Let's think about your future with Ichi-kun**

**Ichigo: While these two think please review. Later!**

**Me: Aww Ichi-kun left**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A****/N: Sorry for the late update, busy but here's the last chapter!**

* * *

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up or you'll be later", a angelic voice says poking a sleeping, orange haired man in the face.

Said berry groans and tries to shoo away his lover. Said male glares, then sighs. He tries to wake up his sleeping husband again only this time in a calmer voice than before. Ichigo still refuses to wake up so the blonde tries somethingelse , he bites the carrots ear. Ichigo jumps up, holding his ear in pain. He turns to yell at the cause of his now trobbing ear only to be silenced by big, crystal blue eyes. He sighs, then smiles. Ichigo's expression softens as he pulls the feminine guardian onto his lap.

"Morning my dear Yukio", Ichigo says kissing the other gently on the eye.

"You have to get ready for work or you'll be scowlded again. I don't want a repeat of last time", Yukio giggles remembering the last time Ichigo was late for work.

Ichigo works at his family's clinic as a doctor. He is a great doctor at that but can be lazy in the mornings. Yukio is his personal alarm clock, forcing him to get ready. He lifts his lover up, carrying him bridal style into the living room. They are greeted by the cheerful barking of their dog Kaname. Ichigo sets Yukio down. Going on his knees he pets Kaname as the dog licks his face. Yukio laughs at the dogs actions.

"Hey where's Artemis?", Ichigo asks sipping a cup of fresh coffee. Unlike her brother, she likes her guardian name.

"Shewent to the park, she's on her way back though so you should probably put on some pants", Yukio answers, chuckling a bit.

Ichigo looks down, realzing he's only in his boxers. He blushes slightly, hurring to put his work clothes on. When he returns he's wearing navy scrubs and a white coat.

"There I'm dressed, happy", Ichigo states returning to his coffee.

Yukio nods, walking to kiss the other. "I have to leave shortly. There's a new artist in town who wants to be in my young artist program"

After being a soul reaper captain for three years, Yukio resigns to stay in the World of the Living to live with his human fiance. Yamamoto nodded in understanding saying he was always welcomed back at the Soul Society. After that Yukio became a successful model. Using his modeling money, the young guardian opened a school for artist and performers to express themselves.

Ichigo nods ,pulling the blonde closer, pursing their lips together. Ichigo always loved Yukio's soft lips. When they pull apart, Yukio waves bye and runs out the door to his motorcycle. Ichigo watches as he rides away. He can't help but smile at how excited Yukio gets when a new student. He then sighs realzing he has to go to work.

* * *

Yukio lied about going to the school. He is actually going to visit an old friend to pick up Ichigo's gift. You see five years ago today was the day Ichigo and Yukio first met, you know in person. Yukio arrives at his friends house and knocks in the door. An old lady answers smiling, giggling to herself. Yukio smiles back as she hands him a present. He mouths thank you before running off to finish other things.

* * *

Ichigo yawns after finishing his first shift at the clinic. His dad notices this and sighs. Ichigo has been working a lot here lately, he wonders if there's any problems with Yukio. He remembers the day his son told him he was gay.

* * *

Ichigo held onto Yukio's hand tightly. He felt sick as they came closer to his front door. Yukio felt the other's nervousness. He was about to come out to his family, something Yukio never had to do. His sister actually set him up with his first boyfriend, even though he said nothing about liking guys. Ichigo glanced at Yukio with worried eyes. The guardian smiled warmly easing most of the other's tension. He pulled the taller male inside the house. Ichigo's dad attacked his son.

"ICHIGO!", he yelled attempting to kick his son in the face.

Yukio quickly pulled Ichigo at of the way, sending Isshin flying through the door. He quickly came back inside to congratulate his son on dodging his attack when his eyes fell on the angel in the middle of the room. His eyes widen, slight pink at his cheeks. Even he couldn't deny the teen was beautiful.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Yuzu, Karin. Ichigo would like to tell you all something", Yukio said with a calm, angelic voice.

Ichigo took Yukio's hand in his. The family's eyes widen at the action. Isshin smiled at them, telling Ichigo that he's happy his son is happy. The rest of that day went surprising well for Ichigo.

* * *

Isshin walks up to his son telling him to take the night off. Ichigo opens his mouth to refuse but Isshin leaves no room for arguments. Ichigo sighs and does what he's told. He slowly walks outside letting the cool, crispy air hit his tan skin. The moons shines brightly filling the darkened streets with light. He goes to his car and drives home in no rush. He sighs as he walks up to the door, thinking it would be just another ordinary night, like the others. He opens the door and is surprised he's not attacked by Kaname. He quietly places his stuff down, peering around the corner. He sees Yukio, who is placing food on the dining room tablre. The room is dim with only candles for light. The hard wood floor is so shiny you can see your reflection. There are rose petals on the table. The atmosphere is so romactic, it forms a warm smile on Ichigo's lips. He quietly walks behind the blond, wrapping he arms around the other's waist. Yukio flinchs in surprise, then blushes.

"What's this about?". Ichigo whispers in Yukio's ear. Yukio can hear the grin on the other's face.

"Five years ago today was the day we met so I wanted to do something special. I got you something as well", he says, his cheeks pink.

He slips out of Ichigo's hold to another room. He returns with a small wrapped box. With a bright smile and warm blue eyes he hands Ichigo the gift. Ichigo takes the gift and slowly opens it. Inside is a silver ring with a crimson stone in the center, inside it says he who protects.

"it's a protection ring that holds some oof my power. S…so no matter what a part of me will always be with you", Yukio mumbles shyly.

Ichigo smiles. He takes the necklace that is attached to the ring and puts it on.

"I love it Yukio. It's too bad I didn't get you anything", he says getting kind of embrassed that he didn't get anything for Yukio.

Yukio giggles. "You being alive is enough because I love you my strawberry prince", he says wrappin his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"I love you too my guardian angel", Ichigo whispers in the other's ear. He wraps his arms around the smaller male's waist and presses their lips together**.**

Yukio never thought in his life that he'd ever fall in love with a human. That is until Ichigo Kurosaki came into his life. He found a home, his true home,, in Ichigo's heart. Ichigo never that he'd fall in love with another guy let alone a non human one. Yukio brought a new meaning to his life. He can honestly smile again. He knows now that this guardian, his angel, led him towards true happines. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like thanks for reviews**

**Yukio: Thanks everyone!**


End file.
